1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nuts; and, particularly, to nuts useful in aircraft panels that are self-locking to the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of nuts and bolts are used in the aircraft industry. Certain nuts or bolts have an enlarged flush head which head is disposed in a countersunk opening in an aircraft panel, the nut or bolt having a shank portion extending through the opening to the other side of the panel. It is desirable to secure such nuts or bolts to the panel prior to securing the nut or bolt to a fastener, such as a threaded member mating with a threaded portion of the nut or bolt.
However, certain panels, such as panels of composite material, vary in thickness, e.g., from 0.110" to 0.140" thick for a given panel thickness of 0.125", and it is difficult to provide a standardized nut or bolt that can be easily locked to the panel. Further, certain fasteners, such as nuts that are installed by means of expansion or collapsing, are not suitable for use in composite panels as the installation operation can cause cracking or fissures in the panel.
There is thus a need for a nut having self-locking means for locking the same to panels of varying thickness, without damaging the panel.